onedirectiongiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Louis Tomlinson
Louis William Tomlinson (born 24 December 1991) is from Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England. Born to mother Johannah and father Troy. Johannah split from Louis' dad Troy when he was young and he took on his stepfather Mark Tomlinson's last name. He has four younger step-sisters: Charlotte, Félicité, and twins Daisy and Phoebe. He said growing up, he always wanted a little brother but having four younger sisters taught him a lot about women. He added "having that many sisters has definitely helped me with children too, people always comment on how comfortable I am around kids. I absolutely love babies and kids." When Daisy and Phoebe had roles as babies on a show called Fat Friends, he would go along and serve as an extra. After Fat Friends, he attended an acting school in Barnsley. He had small parts in an ITV1 drama called If I Had You, and BBC's Waterloo Road. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school, and a former pupil of the Hayfield School. He revealed that he failed his first year of A levels at the Hayfield School, "mainly because I’d been too busy having fun. I was out all the time in that first year." He ended up going back to Hall Cross and started A levels over again. As a student at Hall Cross, Tomlinson starred in several musical productions. In 2010, Tomlinson auditioned as a solo candidate for the seventh series of The X Factor. Tomlinson auditioned with the song "Hey There Delilah", receiving votes from all three judges. At bootcamp, he sang "Make You Feel My Love" before being rejected and put into One Direction. Regarding his time on The X Factor he said "we were given five minutes to make up our mind and we all said 'Do you want to do it?' Everyone said yeah, and that was it. There was no question, go home as a solo or stay in as a group.' We were gutted when we didn't win. But then we just started to reflect on it and we thought, we were the last group there, the youngest in the competition, and we didn't even know each other months ago. And when you look at it like that, we did really well. Some people say X Factor's an easy ride and a queue jump to fame. But we came from nothing, and had no experience as a group at all. And for me, by the time we came to the end of the show, we were a completely different group. We worked so hard, and achieved so much." On choosing to audition for The X Factor, he cites his lead role in a high school production of Grease.He cites English recording artist and Take That member Robbie Williams as his biggest influence and idol. He said that Williams was his idol growing up. In an interview with Now Magazine he said he was starstruck when he met Williams in 2010 on The X Factor. "I've always loved Robbie. He's just so cheeky, he can get away with anything. His performances are unbelievable. We met a lot of celebrities on The X Factor and he was one of the nicest." He also cites recording artist Ed Sheeran, describing the artist as "phenomenal." In an interview, he mentioned Michael Jackson as a "real inspiration" saying "I am a big Michael Jackson fan. He was a real inspiration and had so many great songs."He currently resides with band member Styles in North London. Due to his friendship with Styles, they are referred to as the portmanteau "Larry Stylinson" by fans. Tomlinson is currently in a relationship with Manchester University student Eleanor Calder.In 2011, Tomlinson told of his heartbreak after his mother Johanna and step-father Mark announced they were getting a divorce.